


Love as thou wilt

by DarlingLisa



Series: Kushiel's 'verse [2]
Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Comment Fic, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kushiel's verse, M/M, Non-graphic depiction of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingLisa/pseuds/DarlingLisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic based on the prompt:  Kushiel's Legacy/RPS Anguisette!Jensen/Cassiline Brother!Jared, practice makes perfect </p><p>Love as thou wilt had been Eula's edict, and Jensen knows better than most just what varied forms of love existed in the D'Angeline heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love as thou wilt

**Author's Note:**

> See notes on first work in series.

Slipping gracefully through the antechambers doors, Jensen winces lightly as the cool pre-dawn air hits the overly sensitive nerve endings and numerous cuts on his skin. Altho it pained him to leave an assignation half dressed, he had forgone his shirt when he had felt the rough fabric abrading the fine lines the flechettes had cut into his torso. 

His eyes are immediately drawn to the lone figure standing guard across from the doors he just exited. Jared stands silently in the dusky light, his vambraces gleaming softly, somehow managing to call attention to the tightness of his uniform across his upper arms and chest while at the same time warning all that saw them of the strength and training that he had undergone. His face was a Cassiline mask, cool and dispassionate... but despite the complete and utter neutrality of it, Jensen fancied that he could see frustration and perhaps even a touch of distaste for himself in the green eyes that stared back at him. 

Stepping forward with a lethal grace that never failed to capture Jensen's imagination and attention, Jared moved towards him, picking up the sangoire cloak that marked Jensen as an anguissette from the nearby rack and offering it to Jensen. 

Only years of training allowed Jensen to suppress the whimper that wanted to escape him as the silk lining of his cloak swirled around his shoulders, gliding over the cuts and bruises forming under the skin and setting his nerves on fire. He merely closed his eyes as Kushiel's legacy swept through him, fighting the full body shiver that waited under his skin and the stirring of his loins as he imagined what would happen if he should sink to his knees and take Jared in his mouth. It was a hard won control, but he had practice after every assignation, and it was something he had become quite good at... hiding his arousal from his Cassiline guard. 

Eula help him, he knew it was a hopeless tendre, but somewhere in the past few months he had fallen hard for his Cassiline, and he knew that his love would be spurred if offered, so he learned to cherish these brief moments instead. Opening his eyes again, he knew that the scarlet mote would be brighter than ever as Kushiel rode him hard, so he kept his eyes downcast as he tightened the lacing of his cloak at his throat and pulled the edges closed so no one could see his state of undress as they strode through the halls. 

Love as thou wilt had been Eula's edict, and Jensen knows better than most just what varied forms of love existed in the D'Angeline heart.


End file.
